phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Rename Discussion In my opinion, this article should be moved to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It is his proper name and all the other characters are on their given names, when known. For example, we don't have Perry the Platypus at Agent P. This article title would remain a redirect to the new article name. —Topher 22:49, 31 August 2008 (UTC) : How about Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz then? felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:39, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::If you look at other wikis, including wikipedia, articles about people don't include their titles. Otherwise, you would have articles named Dr. Phil instead of Phil McGraw at Wikipedia, General Grievous instead of Grievous at Wookieepedia, or Captain Kirk instead of James T. Kirk at Memory Alpha. The only reason why Dr. Doofenshmirtz would be an acceptable naming convention would be if his first name was unknown because there are other Doofenshmirtz and you would have to disambiguate them accordingly. The same thing is true for Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. Her first name is unknown, so the article title would be Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro until her first name is known, then it would be moved to "Firstname" Garcia-Shapiro. —Topher 07:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC) The initial "summary" Do we really need this to be as thorough as it is? If someone were to read the top, they wouldn't need to read the rest. There wouldn't be much additional information over the rest of the article. It is more of a duplication than a summary. —Topher 21:34, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Topher, look at Anakin Skywalker or Grevious. At the top, it gives an overview of the person's life. The rest is their life. I don't think that people will not read the rest of the article just because there's a summary of their life and personality. I think it makes the article look great, and let's it expand and be longer and more official. --SuperFlash101 21:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Heinz hates Charlene Perryfan001, what is your basis for saying that Heinz hates his ex-wife? Specifically, you recently put in: :::"Being Doofenshmirtz ex-wife, it appears that he actually hates her. Maybe that was the reason they got divorce. (Hail Doofania!)" So far, all I can remember hearing on the subject is that Charlene doesn't think Heinz is evil, just that "we just wanted different things". — RRabbit42 03:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :the only time mention of a possible dislike for Charlene that I can think of is in the end credits for Hail Doofania!, he rips up the picture of Charlene during the song. but other then that Heinz and Charlene seem to get along rather well. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mUq2-dJJys&feature=related Bobtherandomguy 04:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::That matches with what I know of their relationship. If the divorce was messy, then Charlene would likely agree with her daughter that Heinz is evil when Vanessa said it in "I Scream, You Scream". Plus, Charlene wouldn't have kept the last name of Doofenshmirtz if she hated him. So, we're back to Perryfan001 needing to provide a reason why Perryfan001 thinks Heinz Doofenshmirtz hates Charlene Doofenshmirtz. — RRabbit42 05:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'll give this a couple more days. If nothing is added to add to the argument that Heinz hates Charlene, we'll go by what's in the episodes and I'll change the page back. — RRabbit42 04:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, I just came by for some reason and looked at the discussion. Look I have no idea were the word that came from. I think it was my sister who at the time I was cleaning up something. I told her to save it and she might have change it. What I wanted to say it was that Heinz disliked her. I,m better watch my sister closely because I did not put that down.- Perryfan001 09:14, March 30, 2009. :::::I need to watch some of the later episodes more closely. I think he really does say he hates Charlene in Hail Doofania, but it's probably along the lines of "dislike" or "annoyance", rather than the older meaning of "wanting someone dead" (a really old definition). He can't hate her too much because he hasn't stopped accepting her alimony checks. Possibly Phineas's Blood Father? Until this day, Phineas's blood father has never been mentioned once in the entire series, so a good possibility for a series finale would be if Phineas and Ferb found the truth of their real mother and father. Interestingly enough, Phineas Flynn does bear some resemblance to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the show's main antagonist. An episode with this concept is not yet officially, but since the boy's heritage is still uncertain, it is very possible Disney could create such a special. :First of all, these kind of questions or comments should only be on the Forum:The Backyard. Second, Dan Povenmire stated he never wants to reveal the boys real parents, and on the note of "similarities," they are not really that, as the Tex Avry-like style of the show is using shapes and such in their artistry. Almost all characters have big eyes, and most characters on the show are quite smart and able to build inventions and such faster then normal. We as well can not judge appearances as sources of real blood-lines. Thank you for asking this, and remember to stick these kind of things at Forum:The Backyard. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:38, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Lets wait and See; and the Dr. can go 'Phineas, I am your Father' - KrspaceT :I would have found this theory bonkers, but it is supported by the fact of What Do It Do? Linda and Heinz were dating. Before anyone critiscizes, I've never seen the episode, so I don't know if Linda broke up with Heinz.--BeatOli 20:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :: This could not be true because at the end of Heinz's flashback of his date, he tells Perry that he "never saw her again"—Pixarmc 10:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC)—Pixarmc 10:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) There is no possible way that he could be Phineas's father because he says after the flashback in What Do It Do? "you know oddly enough she did become a pop star..." and considering the fact that she became a pop star in the 1980s and Phineas and Candace weren't born until the '90s.PFI333 22:29, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Cartoons often ignore those details, plus he may have gotten back up with her briefly between when he divorced and she remairied ( Not getting into details though)--KrspaceT 22:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well, we're never acctually told what the date in the show is though. Reminder:' Opinions and speculation about whether Heinz is Phineas' biological father should be presented in Forum:Who is Ferb's Real Mom and Phineas's Real Dad?. Talk/Discussion pages are reserved for discussing ways to improve the existing article. Further opinions and speculation will be deleted from this page. Self-portrait Just in case everyone's not aware of it, the first picture is just a portrait taken at a movie studio. To be a self-portrait, Dr. Doofenshmirtz would have had to have taken the picture of himself. A photographer took the picture, so it's not a self-portrait. — RRabbit42 02:49, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Fan fiction Fan fiction doesn't really belong in the character's main page, but there may be a place for it. I've moved it here so we can figure out what to do with it. —RRabbit42 23:54, 19 April 2009 (UTC) (regarding why Heinz was skating in his underwear in "Tip of the Day") :This may have been a high school dare. For more information on this dare, you could consult this: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4965293/1/I_AM_A_Super_Star PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS A STORY WRITTEN BY SOMEONE WHO HAD ABSOLUTELY NO CONNECTIONS WITH THE MAKING OF PHINEAS AND FERB. IT IS SIMPLY ANOTHER VIEW ON THE SUBJECT AT CASE. -- addition by 74.224.215.4 ten minutes ago Maybe a Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction page wouldn't hurt KrspaceT StrudelCutie447? I'm new here but I'm pretty sure his screen name was StrudelKitty447... :Nope, It's StruddleCutie4427, try listening to the episode again, "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", and make sure that what you're watching in't cut or something like that.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 01:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Appearances Don't you think we should move all of the facts that are in the Appearances section to the Background Information. Perryfan (Talk) 23:50, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :No. It is fine on it's own, no? The Flash {talk} 00:04, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Career? What do these have to do with his Career? I think this info should be placed somewhere else... felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Age? The infobox says that he is 30 years old. This is not possible since Vanessa is 16 years old. That would mean that Heinz Doofenshmirtz would have been 14 years old when he had Vanessa. I will edit the box to show his age as unknown. My question is how old is Heinz Doofenshmirtz? --* Katbluedog * 03:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :The age was added by a person who also invented ages for about 4 other characters. All of those have been undone since they have not been said in any of the episodes. — RRabbit42 (talk) 06:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :: Ok. I didn't think there was an age said for a majority of the characters. I put unknown for his age. Is that the correct way to show an age?--* Katbluedog * 14:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, yes it is. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you for the help. I will make sure that his age stays unknown unless the show reveals his age.(I forgot to sign my post, sorry.)--* Katbluedog * 23:48, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :The issue is solved, as we know he is 47 years old ("The Doonlkeberry Impreative"). So many edits, so little time. 05:06, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::lol this was from three years ago though. 18:28, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Doofenshmirtz's Age and Work In What Do It Do? it's shown that the song "What Do It Do?" came out in 1982. A little later Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Linda Flynn are shown. Linda says she loves the song while hearing at the radio, making this 1982, or early 1983 because it was called a new hit. Linda and Doofenshmirtz are shown in their late teens, so should this place their birth dates in the late sixties? And, because Linda gives the idea for Heinz doing evil, does this mean that Doof is doing it since the early 80s and, doing evil almost every day, has he failed over 1000 times? 18:31, January 26, 2010 (UTC)StrudelCutie4428 : You're right i never thought of that! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 16:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: If he has been doing it since the early 80s and failing nearly every day, the total "fail number" would be a maximum of about 10950 (I calculated on my computer). AgentP 23:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Poptropica reference? If anyone has played Poptropica, they should know this. In "Spy Island", the "good leader", Director D., is really evil. He (hopefully) was defeated many times(?) and Director D. shortens to Dr. D, as does Dr. Doofenshmirtz (if you cut out everything but the D in Doofenshmirtz, it will be Dr. D.) Here is my point: They both have the similarities of: 1: They have both been on an island at least once. (the title is Spy Island, after all.) 2: Their names shorten to Dr. D somehow. 3: They are both evil and have been defeated more than once (at least 2 times by me, personally.) AgentP AgentP wants to talk to you... Look at my project (the real movie voting) 17:01 CST, February 23, 2010 *Not Remotely a reference, Dr. D is an entirely generic name, many evil characters have hideout islands and get defeated most of the time Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 02:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Engineer Okay, Doofenshmirtz may call himself a scientist or a doctor, but he's really an engineer. He doesn't do experiments, he builds things. He said himself his degree is fake, too. However, I didn't want to fix it without anyone else's opinion. So, give it. Fireside Girl 15:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl Episodio nuevo Una de las cancines es en el episodio que a perry lo tienen que cambiar de hogar, que los chicos cantan para que buelva. Como siempre, Perry pelea contra el dr, doofenshmithz pero esta vez el dr. esta con otro villano, que atrapo a Perry y no lo dejaba ir con sus dueños ni que peleara con Heinz. Perry escapa de la càpsula y apreta un botòn de autodestrucciòn y salva a Heinz. Buelven a hacer enemigos y Perry regresa con Phineas y Ferb. : Translation by Google translation tools: : One of the song is in the episode that you have to change perry home, the boys sing to Buelvas. : As always, Dr Perry fights, doofenshmithz but this time the dr. this with another villain, I catch Perry and not let him go with their owners or to fight with Heinz. Perry escapes from the capsule and tighten a self-destruct button and save Heinz. Buelvas to make enemies and Perry returns with Phineas and Ferb. : : i think i know this Hello! I think I know why Monogram and Doof work so much together (3 or 4 times to date) : Swampy Marsh and Dan Povenmire, the show's co-creators, are also their voices! Please add this if you have not done so. 13:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) The Klimpaloon who wants YOU to know Doofenshmirts inventions? I think there should be a spot in the "Running gags" section which lists the invention Doofenshmirts made. I also think that the Doofenshmirts inventions page can be removed after this, because It is now at the bottom of the page. 05:39, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Manual of Style lost? I was reading through the article and discovered several deviances from the Manual of Style and was wondering about that, I do not have the experience to make such changes, I'm a typo and coding guy (that includes error logging), not a grammarian, I would probably only serve to mess things up. sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 06:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Funny part of article "Doofenshmirtz is self-described as ugly" is HILARIOUS! Phineasnandferbruletheworld 19:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : Is it really neccesary to talk about that here? as it said at the top : : You should probably take that discussion to a forum or your own user page. : I am '''''NOT an admin, I just try to follow the rules. Bpendragon 22:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : ::It is on every talk page. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 22:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Nemesis Should his brother not be listed among his nemesises? Method to his madness...or weirdness Sometims Doof is framed by Agent P for 'not so bad' crimes. Such as deleting vocemail messages or so. Sure it may seems weird for a huge magnet or someone's house- but is there any harm? In some cases maybe, but overall I think Doof tries too hard and makes problem-solving evil. :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~). Also Perry once forced Doof to shoplift, but what is your point? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I Would like to help Hi, I'm "User: Trolypac" and I would be in charge of the pages on the subplot b (see everything on Doofenshmirtz, Perry and the Agency) to monitor that there is no "B Words", as future teachers I would like to start educating children from here. thanks: user:Trolypac. :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Doofensmirtz - Main character? As the one who gets most of the best lines and the majority of the backstory, does anyone else think he should get top billing in the Characters drop-down? As he's the only character in the B-story who talks, he also gets the most lines per episode. Acelister 07:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I totally ''agree with you! I mean, he's been in every episode expect for Isabella and the Temple of Sap, but that was a special episode. Even Perry, one of the main characters, only appeared as a cameo! Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 16:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Why is the Doof not a main character? How can you get more main than that? felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Should we ask an Admin to fix this? Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 20:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Impressive the first paragraph says despite his fake doctorate, hienz was able to make some impressive schemes. Name them! The Makeeverythingevilinator? The termite controling helmet? The Inator? The Shrinkinator? The Unstuckinator? Norm and his AI? his deflateinator? The leastliklyinator? His Disintivaporatinato? 14:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Well then if you think the deflateinator is the impressive one, name it/those/them at the mention of his fake doctorate and impressive schemes 03:27, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Request I request that an image be added to this page. The image of when Heinz was seen being raised by the Ocelots. Unfortunately I don't remember which episode they were seen in. However, I don't think the scene with him and the ocelots were shown the first time he mentioned them. I think it was when he was talking to his daughter. Cwjakesteel 22:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Please remember to sign your posts with four tilde (~~~~). felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Not Doofenshmirtz is bilingual? I've been noticing that Doofenschmirtz and Phineas will randomly speak in Spanish in some episodes. The episode Rollercoaster the Musical has Phineas saying "Permancer sentados" (or something like that) and in another, Doofenschmirtz says, "Liar liar, pantalones del fuego." If anyone could contact the creators about this that would be appreciated! I am really curious about this! FiresideGirl1 12:47, April 6, 2012 (UTC)FiresideGirl1 :Maybe. Makes sense. Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|Where do I begin?'']] 12:53, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Doofenshmirtz is Vegetarian? episode Moon Farm, eats Plant, it was all green plants so i think that Doofenshmirtz is Vegetarian. 9:32, july 13, 2012 :I ate plants for lunch just now but am still an omnivore? 17:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Doofenshmirtz is not vegetarian,Comet Kermillian Doofenshmirtz steals steaks. 10:01, july 19, 2012 (UTC) : The HQ Building It says in the article that he owns the building he lives at. However, in one episode he is threatened with ejection for not paying his rent. (Though I admit it would be a fitting example of his general cluelessness if he really had rented the penthouse to himiself and then got himself ejected for not paying the rent. 21:50, March 20, 2013 (UTC)Roach :I remember he uses alimony to pay for his schemes and rent, but he may also own the building. Conflicting info can occur. 15:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Doof and Norm need a relationship pageCakeface33 (talk) 23:59, August 1, 2013 (UTC)